1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to canopy support structures and more particularly pertains to a golf cart umbrella holder for supporting an umbrella relative to a golf cart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of canopy support structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, canopy support structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art canopy support structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,310,155; 5,040,763; 4,711,422; 4,974,807; 4,570,894.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a golf cart umbrella holder for supporting an umbrella relative to a golf cart which includes a mounting means for securing to a golf cart, and an adjustable support means pivotally mounted to the mounting means for engaging a center pole of an umbrella to support the umbrella relative to the golf cart.
In these respects, the golf cart umbrella holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting an umbrella relative to a golf cart.